Donuts, Mess, and Truth
by Setsuko Mizuka
Summary: Berawal dari donat dan berakhir jadi kejujuran. Konflik yang membuat kekacauan dan kebimbingan dalam hati, tak luput menyertainya. Bisakah hanya dengan membuat donat bisa membawa keajaiban bagi pembuatnya? Three-shoot. Warning: GaJe, OOC, OC, AU, Typos!
1. Chapter 1 : Donuts

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

"**Donuts, Mess, and Truth"**

**By: Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate: nggak jauh dari rate T**

**Genre: Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing: NaruHina selalu… ^^ nyelip juga pair lainnya**

**Inspirate from Mizuka's life**

**Warning: GaJe, OOC, OC, AU, Typo (s)!**

**Summary:**Berawal dari donat dan berakhir jadi kejujuran. Konflik yang membuat kekacauan dan kebimbingan dalam hati, tak luput menyertainya. Bisakah hanya dengan membuat donat bisa membawa keajaiban bagi pembuatnya? Three-shoot.

~_~ **Chap****1:****Donuts**~_~

Hinata's POV

Hari Selasa, seharusnya aku tidak berada di sini bersama sahabat-sahabatku di rumah Sakura melainkan di tempat les bahasa Inggris. Tapi karena dari Kurenai-sensai yaitu guru IPA di kelasku menyuruh kelompokku untuk membuat donat. Di kelompokku ada Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan dan Yume-chan. Tapi Yume-chan tidak bisa datang karena hujan yang terus saja turun sejak jam 1 siang tadi. Jadi, hanya kami berempat saja yang membuatnya.

"Hinata-chan, tolong ambilkan farmitannya dong di sebelahmu itu. Tanganku nggak sampai soalnya," pinta Ino.

"Hai, kore."

"Bahan-bahannya masih sisa banyak banget ya?" tanya Tenten.

Aku menatap tepung terigu yang masih setengah lagi di dalam plastik yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Di sebelahnya ada gula putih, dua sachet susu bubuk, dua telur ayam, serta mentega. Kemudian mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Tenten.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat juga?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya! Kebetulan aku juga ingin mencoba membuatnya," ujar Sakura si tuan rumah yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Tenten dan Sakura yang seperti orang linglung karena mencari baskom untuk membuat adonan donat lagi di dapur. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke Ino yang dengan tenangnya membuat adonan donat untuk kelompok kami. Andaikan aku boleh bantu, pasti aku akan bantu. Tapi saat membuat adonan hanya pakai satu tangan, nggak boleh pakai tangan milik orang lain lagi. "Nggak capek, Ino-chan?" tanyaku.

Ino tersenyum. "Tidak malah seru lho, Hinata-chan!"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku yang pink, Tenten-chan!" protes Sakura pada Tenten yang tengah membawa baskom ukuran sedang berwarna pink. Sedang ia sendiri membawa baskom warna merah. Mereka baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Tidak mau, siapa cepat dia dapat. Ehehe," ujar Tenten.

"Hei, kalian! Bawakan baskom juga untuk Hinata-chan!" pinta Ino.

"Tak usah, Ino-chan. Aku lihat saja," elakku.

"Oh iya, aku lupa! Bentar ya, Hinata-chan. Kau harus ikut buat juga untuk 'MR. N'. oke?" ujar Sakura yang langsung membuat diriku malu seraya pergi lagi ke dapur.

"Ugh! Sakura-chan!"

"Hahaha, aku jadi ingin buat untuk Sai-kun juga nih jadinya." Ino senyum-senyum sendiri setelah berkata seperti itu. Sai itu nama lelaki yang mampu membuat sahabatku melupakan Shikamaru, cinta pertamanya yang kini berada di Sunagakure. Dia juga membuat pikiran Ino menjadi focus padanya. Intinya, Ino sudah jatuh cinta pada Sai.

"Aku juga ah, untuk Neji-kun!" seru Tenten sambil memasukkan sedikit gula putih pada baskomnya yang sudah terisi terigu serta susu bubuk.

Aku jadi ingat teman sekelasku saat aku masih kelas 11 dulu. Neji Hyuuga namanya. Dia satu marga denganku. Awalnya aku kaget ketika Tenten bilang padaku bahwa dia menyukai Neji. Padahal saat kelas 11, mereka nggak pernah akur. Ada saja yang membuat mereka bertengkar. Tapi aku senang karena sekarang Tenten tahu bahwa Neji juga suka padanya, Neji juga tahu perasaan Tenten. Walaupun itu lewat teman-teman yang pernah satu kelas denganku, Tenten, dan Neji.

"Ini, baskomnya. Jangan melamun dong, Hinata-chan. Nanti kesurupan lho," ujar Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"M-maaf, Sakura-chan. Errr, aku nggak bisa buat donat tau~." Aku menatap baskom yang kini sedang diisi bahan-bahannya oleh Tenten. "E-eh! Gulanya kebanyakan, Tenten-chan!" seruku setelah melihat Tenten mengambil gula sebanyak empat sendok makan.

"Hehehe, gomen!" ujar Tenten sambil menyerahkan baskom padaku.

"Sudah, buat saja untuk Naruto. Aku juga ingin buat untuk Sasuke-kun tersaya~ng." Sakura duduk di sampingku sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah jadian dua minggu yang lalu, jadi maklum saja jika Sakura ingin buat donat untuk Sasuke.

Kami pun membuat adonan donat dalam hening.

Kulirik satu persatu, mereka terlihat serius sekali. Aku pun menunduk, _'__nggak__ada__gunanya__aku__buat__donat__untuk__Naruto,__kami__ '__kan__tidak__sedekat__itu.__' _Ingatanku kembali ke masa lalu ketika teman lamaku bilang. Dia bertanya pada Naruto, apakah dia mengenalku. Tapi jawabannya sungguh menyakitkan, Naruto bilang kalau dia tak mengenalku.

Padahal aku sangat menyukai dirinya yang begitu manis dan energik itu. Bukan hanya suka, tapi cinta. Dialah yang merebut hatiku untu pertama kalinya. Aku tak memandang sifat dan tampangnya, tapi aku hanya memandang hatinya yang begitu perhatian pada siapapun itu. Aku tersenyum kecil jadinya.

"Ya~h, Hinata-chan ngelamun lagi," ujar Ino.

Aku hanya nyengir. #Author: ya ampun! OOC banget!#

~ DONUTS ~

Sudah 20 menit kami mengaduk adonan donat, tapi adonanku masih terasa lengket di tangan. Kulirik Ino yang sudah tersenyum dengan puasnya melihat hasil adonan miliknya. "Sudah jadi, Ino-chan?"

"Iya! Aku membuatnya sepenuh hati lho untuk Sai-kun."

"Hei! Sisakan juga untuk dibawa ke sekolah," ujar Tenten mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya. Aku tau, Tenten-chan," ujar Ino.

Kulirik Sakura yang sudah selesai membuat adonan donat, bahkan sudah menutupnya dengan kain lap untuk membuat adonan donatnya berkembang. Matanya terlihat serius menatap layar handphone-nya yang berwarna pink itu. Kutengok lagi ke arah Ino dan Tenten yang juga sudah menutup adonannya dengan kain lap. Lalu mata amethyst-ku menatap Sakura.

"Ada masalah, Sakura-chan?" tanyaku khawatir.

Ia menatapku, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat mata emerald-nya berkaca-kaca seperti orang menahan tangis. "S-Sakura-chan?"

"Huaaa! Hinata-chan!"

Aku yang kaget hanya bisa diam saja ketika Sakura tiba-tiba memelukku.

"L-lho! Sakura-chan kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Kau kenapa sih?" heran Tenten.

"Sasuke-kun nggak mau nerima donat buatanku! Padahal aku sudah membuatnya dengan sugguh-sungguh. Huhu," ujar Sakura sambil melepas pelukannya dariku dengan wajah pura-pura menangis. Tapi bisa terlihat jelas dari matanya kalau dia ingin menangis.

"Kok gitu sih si Sasuke!" Kata-kata Tenten menjadi wakil dari aku dengan Ino.

"Tadi aku kirim pesan padanya. Apa dia mau nerima kue donat buatanku jika kubuat? Tapi balasannya cuma 'nggak', Tenten-chan!" Aku hanya menepuk pelan bahunya dengan tangan kiri karena tangan kananku masih memegang adonan, pertanda aku cukup bersimpatik padanya. _'__Huh!__Kurang__ajar__sekali__Sasuke__itu!__Awas__saja__besok!__' _ucapku dalam hati. Nyaliku untuk melabrak dan membentaknya langsung ciut begitu ingat wajah Sasuke yang sedang marah. _'__Nggak__jadi__deh.__'_

"Ckckck, si Sasuke itu. Nggak pernah apa, mikirin perasaan Sakura yang sudah membuatkan donat dengan seriusnya hanya untuk dirinya seorang! Dasar laki-laki!" emosi Ino.

"Yang sabar ya, Sakura-chan. Memang benar hanya itu balasannya? Dia nggak bilang terima kasih padamu gitu?" tanyaku.

Melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepala membuatku miris.

"Aku jadi ragu untuk buat donat untuk Sai-kun," lirih Ino.

"Kamu kirim pesan saja dulu untuk Sai," saran Tenten.

Tak lama setelah Ino mengirim pesan lewat handphone-nya, wajah Ino menjadi sumringah. Aku ngerti maksudnya, Sai pasti mau nerima donat buatan Ino. "Diterima?" tanyaku dan benar, Ino mengangguk cepat.

"Senangnya jadi Ino-chan ya?" gumam Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Mungkin dia nggak suka donat, buatkan saja makanan lain selain donat," ujar Tenten berusaha menghibur Sakura.

"Tapi sakit sekali di sini." Sakura memegang dada sebelah kirinya tepat di hati.

"Lebih baik lupakan saja soal ini, kau ingat-ingat saja perasaanmu padanya ketika Sasuke menembakmu," saranku.

"Nggak bisa lupa," jawab Sakura dengan muka polos.

Kutatap adonanku, "adonanku sudah jadi belum ya?"

"I~h, Hinata-chan! Lagi sedih juga malah buat orang ingin tertawa!" seru Sakura yang membuatku heran.

'_Aku__ '__kan__hanya__bertanya,__' _ujarku dalam hati.

Mereka pun tertawa, dan aku juga tertawa dalam kebingungan.

~ DONUTS ~

"Ha~h! Aku bosan!" seru Tenten seraya merentangkan tangannya ke samping dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura yang ada di sampingnya terdorong. Untung saja bisa menahan tubuhnya agar tidak mencium lantai dengan tangannya. Aku juga kaget karena terbangun dari lamunanku tentang Naruto.

"Tenten-chan! Aku hampir terbentur lantai tau!" protes Sakura.

"Ehe, maaf nggak lihat."

Aku tertawa pelan dengan Ino ketika melihat wajah tak berdosa Tenten. Mata amethyst-ku menengok ke jam tangan berwarna ungu di pergelangan tangan kiriku. #Author: Mizuka nggak suka ungu! Tapi karena Hinata punya ciri khas warna ungu, jadi ya~ nggak apa-apa deh# #Author ditimpuk pulpen karena ngeganggu#

"Masih 20 menit lagi nyo~," ujarku. #Author: trademark Mizuka keluar! Wkwkwk!#

"Lamanya~," keluh Ino.

Aku jadi ingat sesuatu. "Kita main 'truth or dare' yuk! Sekalian nunggu waktu."

Ino menatapku heran, Tenten dan Sakura juga begitu.

"Itu lho, permainan jujur atau tantangan. Aku pernah baca cerita soal permainan itu, aku juga pernah lihat film yang menunjukkan permainan 'truth or dare'. Tapi kurasa, tantangannya itu mesti dihapus karena nggak ada laki-lakinya," jelasku.

"Memang harus ada laki-lakinya?" tanya Ino.

Aku menggeleng. "Nggak seru kalau nggak ada laki-lakinya."

"Bagaimana kalau 'jujur atau cerita'?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar ide dari Sakura. "Iya! Boleh tuh!"

"Bagaimana mainnya?"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Tenten dan langsung berjalan ke tempat tasku yang tergeletak di sebelah tas Ino. Kuambil botol kosong yang ukurannya lumayan kecil dengan muatan hanya 500 ml. Sambil tersenyum girang, kuhampiri mereka. "Begini mainnya. Aku akan putar botol ini di tengah-tengah kita. Jika kepala botol berhenti di Ino, maka Ino harus memilih jujur atau cerita. Kalau Ino ingin jujur, kita akan bertanya padanya dan dia akan menjawabnya dengan jujur, nggak boleh bohong. Tapi kalau Ino pilih cerita ya, Ino harus cerita kisah nyata Ino pada kita semua," jelasku.

Mereka mengangguk pertanda setuju.

Sebelum kuputar botolnya, aku duduk di depan Sakura sementara samping kiriku ada Ino dan di kananku ada Tenten. Kuputar dengan kencang botol tersebut. Perlahan-lahan botol itu berhenti.

"Tenten!" seruku.

Tenten melongok begitu tahu botolnya berhenti ke arah dirinya.

"Pilih jujur atau cerita?" tanya Sakura.

"Mmm, jujur saja deh. Nggak ada cerita seru sih," jawab Tenten.

"Siapa tuh yang pertama kasih pertanyaan?" tanyaku sambil melirik ke Ino dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Aku saja deh!" Ino tampak berpikir sebelum bertanya, "ada nggak yang nggak ngenakin hati kamu selama aku duduk denganmu?" #Author: gila, Ino! Kata-katamu nggak baku banget!# #Plak!#

"Jujur saja, Ino-chan. Kalau kita lagi marahan pasti diam satu sama lain. Nggak enak banget rasanya," aku Tenten seraya tertawa.

"Aku juga," ujar Ino.

"Ganti aku dong!" pinta Sakura. Aku menyetujui dan Ino juga serta Tenten. "Ehem," Sakura berdeham sebentar. "Kelamaan!" Sakura mendelik pada Tenten yang protes. "Nggak sabaran banget sih! Oh iya, kalau dua-duanya nembak kamu gimana, Tenten-chan?"

"Tetap pilih Neji-kun dong!" ujar Tenten mantap.

"Sekarang Hinata-chan!" ujar Ino mengingatkan.

"Yang dimaksud Sakura-chan tadi, Neji sama Gaara ya?" tanyakku pada Ino setelah mengingat-ingat siapa itu Gaara. Gaara adalah orang yang membuat Tenten berbunga-bunga juga karena wajahnya yang manis, itu setau aku lho. Ino mengangguk dengan antusias. "Mmm, apa ya? Ah! Sebenarnya Tenten-chan lebih sayang siapa?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih sayang Neji! Kalau Gaara aku hanya suka wajahnya saja yang kawaii," jawab Tenten.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban super jujur (bukan super junior ya) dari Tenten. "Sekarang gentian Tenten yang putar!" seruku dan dianggukan oleh Tenten. Ia pun memutar botol milikku dan gotcha! Berhenti di daerah kekuasaan Ino. "Jujur atau cerita?" Ino menjawab sama seperti Tenten, jujur.

"Aku duluan dong!" ujar Tenten menyerobot.

"Iya, iya," ujar Sakura sambil geleng-geleng.

"Sifatku yang paling nyebelin itu apa?"

"Hanya saat kau marah padaku saja," aku Tenten.

"Terus siapa lagi yang mau nanya?" tanya Ino.

"Aku!" Aku tersenyum sebelum bertanya, "sifat nyebelin Sai itu apa?" Aku tersentak begitu mendengar seruan Ino. "Cueknya!" Tak lama setelah itu, aku dan Tenten serta Sakura tertawa pelan melihat wajah cemberut Ino. "Sakura-chan, giliranmu," ujarku.

"Kenapa bisa suka sama Sai?"

Ino tersenyum dulu sebelum menjawab. "Dari novel Hinata-chan."

"Masa' dari novel? Nggak lucu ah," ujar Sakura.

"Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Iya 'kan, Hinata-chan?" Aku mengangguk dengan cepat. "Dari novel 'W#nt#r In T#ky#," ujarku. "Sekarang Ino-chan yang putar!" Ino pun memutar botolku dan dalam hitungan detik, botolku berhenti ke arah Sakura. "Jujur atau cerita?" tanyaku serempak dengan Tenten dan Ino.

"Jujur!"

"Siapa yang mau tanya duluan?" tanyaku.

"Kamu, Hinata-chan! Kamu 'kan duduk di depanku," pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau Sasori nembak kamu sebelum Sasuke tetap diterima nggak Sasori-nya?" Sasori itu orang yang pernah disukai Sakura saat kelas 10 yang sekarang jadi ketua kelas di kelasku. Memang wajahnya manis, sifatnya juga ramah dan baik. Tapi saat dia kelas 11, Sasori jadian dengan Konan sehingga Sakura jadi patah hati.

"Aku nggak akan terima dia," ujar Sakura pelan namun dengan nada mantap.

"Apa yang disukai dari Sasuke?" serobot Ino tanpa bilang permisi dulu pada Tenten yang kelihatannya juga ingin bertanya.

"Baik dan manisnya," jawab Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Tenten. "Ya?" Tenten berpikir sebentar sebelum mengajukan pernyataan, salah! Maksudnya pertanyaan! "Sebel nggak kalau Sasuke manggil aku terus?" Pertanyaan simpel dari Tenten mampu membuat Sakura terdiam. Memang sih, aku selalu dengar Sasuke selalu manggil nama Tenten di kelas. Jarang banget aku dengar Sasuke manggil Sakura.

"Sebal," aku Sakura.

"Dalam hati aku selalu ngomel. Kenapa sih Tenten yang dipanggil! Kenapa bukan aku!" Sakura menghela napas setelah emosinya keluar. "Waktu itu, masa' aku kan nanya ke Sasuke bermaksud untuk protes gitu. Tapi dia malah jawab, 'memang kenapa kalau aku panggil Tenten terus? Cemburu?' Ya ampun! Sesak banget hatiku tau," cerita Sakura membuat semuanya miris dan prihatin.

"Sebenarnya si Sasuke itu gimana sih! Ya pastilah cemburu!" emosi Ino.

"Maaf ya, Sakura-chan. Aku nggak bermaksud untuk buat kamu cemburu, sungguh!" ujar Tenten dengan nada bersalah.

Sakura hanya cengengesan. "Aku tau itu, Tenten-chan."

"Ternyata Sasuke jahat banget ya sama Sakura-chan. Pokoknya besok kita harus protes padanya!" seruku dengan semangat tinggi. "Memang kau berani?" Pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuatku pundung. "Tidak jadi deh," ujarku. Semuanya malah tertawa mendengarkan ucapanku.

"Nah! Sekarang 'kan yang tersisa hanya Hinata-chan, jadi langsung saja. Pilih jujur atau cerita?" tanya Sakura, ia sudah kembali ceria lagi.

"Jujur!" jawabku.

"Aku duluan yang tanya!" Aku mengangguk pada Sakura. "Apa yang disukai dari Naruto?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuatku malu untuk menjawab, tapi aku harus menjawabnya. "Bukan suka tapi aku mencintainya," ralatku. Semuanya ber-oh ria dengan nada menggoda. "A-aku nggak tau harus jawab apa, tapi bukannya cinta tidak memandang status atau pun sifat dan wajah?"

"A~h, Hinata-chan! Setidaknya beritahu aku apa yang suka darinya, satu~ saja!" desak Sakura.

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Tau nih, malu-malu kucing."

"Mmm, a-aku… suka wajahnya yang manis dan… suka menghibur orang lain," jawabku dengan gugup. "Dulu saat di kelas 10, dia sering sekali membuat orang tertawa. Dan tanpa sadar, dia juga menghiburku yang terkadang melamun memikirkan sesuatu," lanjutku dengan nada sungguh-sungguh sambil mengenang masa laluku.

"Cie~, Hinata-chan," goda Sakura.

"Sudah ah, selanjutnya siapa yang mau bertanya lagi?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku dong!" Tenten mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menurunkannya setelah aku mengangguk. "Apa yang dibenci dari Naruto?"

"Cuek… dan nggak pernah anggap aku sebagai teman sekelasnya."

"Hah! Yang benar, Hinata-chan?" kaget Sakura.

Aku mengangguk dengan tatapan miris. "Waktu itu, teman SD-ku bertanya padanya, 'apa kau kenal dengan Hinata?' Dan Naruto menjawab, 'tidak'. Padahal jelas-jelas dia pernah sekelas denganku, tapi dia malah bilang tidak kenal. Lebih sakit mana dibanding tidak dianggap keberadaannya dengan tidak diperhatikan olehnya?" Aku yakin mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Pasti lebih sakit tidak dianggap keberadaannya," lirih Ino.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Ah! Kita lanjut lagi ya?" tanyaku dengan nada seceria mungkin.

"Baiklah, terakhir giliranku." Ino tersenyum lalu bertanya. "Sebal nggak dipanggil Shiro terus sama Kiba dan anak-anak sekelas?"

"Tentu saja sebal!" seruku. Ya, aku kesal sekali dipanggil dengan nama Shiro. Namaku 'kan bukan Shiro tapi Hinata! "Setauku itu nama anjing yang ada di komplekku tau!" gerutuku.

"Siapa tau saja bukan itu yang dimaksud, Hinata-chan," ujar Tenten.

"Tapi sama saja sebal. Itu 'kan nama pemberian dari orang tua kita. Nggak boleh seenaknya mengganti-ganti nama, pasti orang tua kita sakit hati dengarnya," ujarku lagi.

"Hahaha, iya deh. Aku setuju," ujar Sakura.

"Drrttt! Drrrttt!"

"Siapa Ino-chan?" tanyaku.

Ino mendelik karena kaget melihat layar handphone-nya. Tentu saja, aku penasaran dan langsung mendekatinya. Tenten dan Sakura ikut penasaran juga ikut mendekat.

"Kau membuatku penasaran tau," protes Sakura.

"Baca deh. Ini pesan dari Yume-chan, sedari tadi aku kirim-kiriman pesan dengannya #Author: bilang sms-an aja ribet banget si Ino# #Author ditabok#," ujar Ino seraya memberikan handphone-nya pada Tenten yang sepertinya pesan itu berkaitan langsung dengan Tenten.

Mata Tenten menyendu seketika melihat sederetan kata-kata yang mengikat jadi satu sehingga menjadi kalimat. Ada beberapa kalimat di pesan tersebut.

"Ada apa, Tenten-chan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Yume bilang, Neji-kun hanya memanfaatkanku saja. Dia hanya ingin membuatku senang, makanya dia mendekatiku," cerita Tenten lirih.

"M-masa' sih! kagetku.

Tenten tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberikanku ponsel Ino padaku. "Astaga! Nggak mungkin, dia pasti bohong. Neji orangnya nggak kayak gitu tau. Dia sungguh-sungguh padamu, Tenten-chan. Terlihat jelas dari matanya," ujarku setelah membaca pesan Yume di ponsel Ino.

"Iya benar, nggak mungkin Neji seperti itu." Sakura menyetujui ucapanku.

Aku, Ino dan Sakura berusaha menghibur Tenten yang kelewat sedih dan lebih _down_dariku juga Sakura. Akhirnya dia lupa masalah itu setelah menggoreng adonan donat yang dibuatnya sendiri. Tenten juga sudah bisa tertawa lagi begitu melihat hasilnya yang gosong. Aku sangat bersyukur adonanku tidak gosong, itu pun juga memasaknya dibantu Ino dan Tenten. #Author: maaf ya, Hinata-chan. Di sini Mizuka buat Hinata nggak terlalu jago masak karena Mizuka nggak bisa masak juga# #Hinata: sabar, sabar…# #Author cengengesan# #bletak!#

~ DONUTS ~

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 15.30. Hujan yang turun dengan derasnya sejak aku di rumah Sakura pun sudah berhenti. Aku pun memilih untuk pulang sekarang, takut jika hujan turun lagi.

"Pulang yuk!" ajak Tenten mendahuluiku.

"Iya nih, sudah sore banget ternyata. Mumpung hujannya berhenti juga," ujar Ino.

"Donatnya gimana?" tanyaku.

"Besok adonan yang belum jadi akan kubawa, yang sudah matang kita makan saja. Si Yume nggak usah kita bagi, salah dia sendiri yang nggak datang ke rumahku," ujar Sakura dengan santainya. "Akan kuantar sampai rumah ya?"

"Iya!" seru Tenten dan Ino.

"Nggak ngerepotin, Sakura-chan?" tanyaku pada Sakura yang tengah memakai jaket levis berwarna biru tua sambil menggenggam kunci mobilnya. "Tentu saja tidak, 'kan aku yang menawarkan." Aku hanya tersenyum seraya mengangguk sedikit.

Sakura mengantarkanku sampai ke depan rumah setelah mengantar Ino terlebih dahulu. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!" ujarku setelah keluar dari kursi belakang mobil.

"Douitashimashite. Kalau gitu, jaa ne!"

Mobil berbentuk mini berwarna pink itu melaju dengan kencangnya ke arah luar komplek, Sakura ingin mengantar Tenten yang rumahnya masih jauh dari rumahku. Kutatap dalam-dalam tas selempang yang di dalamnya sudah kumasuki donat sisaan buatanku. "Jadi ingin kasih ke dia," gumamku geli.

Ketika hendak memutar tubuh menghadap pagar rumah, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap seseorang. Orang itu berjalan mendekatiku sambil menuntun sepeda. Aku mengernyit menatapnya. Tangan kiriku yang sudah memegang kenop pagar langsung jatuh dengan lemasnya begitu tahu siapa orang itu. Semakin lama, wajahnya semakin terlihat jelas.

"D-dia…."

**To Be Continued**

Ckckck. Fic satunya aja belum selesai kok udah publish fic baru lagi… Hahaha, Mizuka bandel nih! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir ke fic kedua Mizuka ini. Semoga para pembaca, senpai semua dan reviewer nggak bosen dengan fic Mizuka. Mizuka sangat senang jika ada yang mau kasih saran dan komentar bahkan pujian. ^^ #ngarep banget!# Hehehe… Klik tulisan **Review**di bawah ya, jika berminat untuk kasih saran dan komentar. **ARIGATOU****GOZAIMASU!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mess

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

"**Donuts, Mess, and Truth"**

**By: Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate: nggak jauh dari rate T**

**Genre: Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing: NaruHina selalu… ^^ nyelip juga pair lainnya**

**Inspirate from Mizuka's life**

**Warning: GaJe, OOC, OC, AU, Typo (s)!**

**Summary:**Berawal dari donat dan berakhir jadi kejujuran. Konflik yang membuat kekacauan dan kebimbingan dalam hati, tak luput menyertainya. Bisakah hanya dengan membuat donat bisa membawa keajaiban bagi pembuatnya? Three-shoot.

~_~ **Chap****2:**** Mess**~_~

Hinata POV.

'_Ugh!__ Ayo__ masuk__ sebelum__ dia__ sadar__ keberadaanmu, __Hinata!__'_ Tanpa aba-aba lagi, aku langsung membuka pagar rumahku yang terbuat dari kayu jati. "Hei!" Reflek tubuhku membeku di tempat. _'__Aih__… __Ketahuankan!__'_

"Kau Hinata Hyuuga 'kan?"

Aku menengok ke samping kanan lalu tersenyum kikuk. "I-iya."

"Apa ini rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap rumahku yang bertingkat dua. Melihat mata sapphire-nya itu, aku jadi malu-malu sendiri. "Iya, i-ini rumahku, Uzumaki-san." Lagi-lagi gugup menyerangku. "Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini? Apa kau ingin memompa b-ban di bengkel?" Aku bertanya seperti itu karena aku melihat dia menuntun sepedanya.

Naruto Uzumaki, nama orang yang ada dihadapanku ini lalu menatapku setelah aku bertanya. "Hahaha, tentu saja tidak. Aku sedang jalan-jalan saja."

Aku menunduk menatap ujung sepatuku karena malu melihat tawanya. Inilah yang aku suka dari Naruto, mudah tertawa dan suka menghibur orang dengan sifatnya yang polos. "O-oh, begitu."

"Apa tadi mobilnya Sakura?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Pantas, rasanya aku pernah lihat plat nomornya di sekolah. Oh iya, habis dari mana? Nggak mungkin 'kan dari sekolah?"

"A-ah! Aku habis dari rumah Sakura untuk buat donat." Aku tersenyum kecil.

Terlihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Naruto. _'__Naruto__ m-malu?__' _kagetku dalam hati. Ia pun ber-oh ria sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Aku menatapnya dengan heran.

Hening seketika, aku bingung mau bicara apa sementara dia juga diam.

"A-apa kau mau-!"

Kami saling pandang. Aku kaget karena kami sama-sama bicara di waktu yang sama dan dengan kata-kata yang sama pula. "Kau duluan, Hinata." Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, k-kau saja duluan yang berbicara," ujarku sambil menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.

Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Kau saja."

"Uzumaki-san saja," tolakku halus.

"Baikah, apa kau mau jalan-jalan ke sawah di ujung komplek denganku? Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa."

Aku melongo sebentar, mencoba me-_loading_ ucapan Naruto tadi. _'__Jalan-jalan __ke __sawah__… __dengan __Naruto?__ Dengan__ Naruto__… __berdua?__ Kyaa!__' _Kupastikan wajahku memerah seketika. Sudah lama aku ingin berjalan berdua dengan orang yang kusukai, bukan! Bukan suka, tapi cinta. Walaupun hanya ke sawah, tapi aku senang.

"Hinata?"

Aku tersentak begitu melihat tangan tan Naruto melambai-lambai di depan wajahku. "A-ah, iya! Maaf, aku melamun. B-baiklah, aku mau. Lagipula, di rumah juga nggak ada orang," ujarku dengan buru-buru. Kulihat ia tersenyum lalu tertawa pelan. "A-apa ada yang lucu?"

"Wajahmu lucu, mudah sekali panik ya?" candanya.

Aku merenggut dalam hati.

"Ya sudah, ayo! Keburu sore nantinya." Ia pun mulai berjalan mendahuluiku yang masih berdiri di depan pagar. "Ayo!" ajaknya lagi sambil menengok padaku. "Iya! T-tunggu!" Aku menyusul Naruto lalu berjalan di belakangnya. Tak henti-hentinya aku mengucapkan rasa senangku dalam hati. _'__Mimpi __apa __aku__ semalam __ya?__ Bisa __jalan__ berdua __dengan__ Naruto.__' _

"Hinata, jangan jalan di belakangku. Kau tak mau 'kan disangka stakler oleh orang lain?"

"I-iya!"

Hinata POV end

"Wah! Sawahnya luas ya kalau dilihat dari sini?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar suara kagum dari mulut si gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Saat ini, kedua sejoli Naruto dan Hinata tengah berdiri di atas bukit hijau, tepat di perbatasan komplek tempat tinggal Hinata. Bukit itu biasa Naruto datangi ketika ingin melihat sawah yang ada di bawahnya. Di bawah pohon jambu tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Hinata berpijak, ada sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Hinata yang melihat itu pun, mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di sana.

"Indah tidak pemandangannya?" tanya Naruto setelah menyenderkan sepeda gunungnya pada pohon jambu.

"Sangat, Uzumaki-san!" jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Jangan panggil aku Uzumaki, panggil Naruto saja."

Hinata mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, "ah, i-iya maaf, Uzu-. Mmm, Naruto-san." Terlihat jelas semburat di wajah chubby Hinata. Ia pun menunduk lalu menatap pemandangan di depannya lagi. "Jangan pakai suffix –san juga ya?"

Naruto menahan tawanya ketika melihat Hinata mulai panik.

"Hahaha, dasar kau ini," ujar Naruto gemas seraya mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

Hinata sekali lagi merenggut.

"Kelasku juga disuruh buat donat, dan lain-lainnya yang cara pembuatannya membutuhkan fermentasi," cerita Naruto. "Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau buat?" Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Sama sepertimu, donat!" Kemudian ia pun menengok pada Hinata, yang ditengok malah menunduk.

Dalam hati Hinata bersorak sorai karena Naruto juga disuruh membuat donat.

Naruto menyenderkan bahunya ke sandaran bangku panjang tersebut. Melihat itu pun, Hinata menunduk. "Kau bawa apa saja ditasmu?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menengok ke tasnya yang tengah dipangku. "Bawa kamus, air minum, dan buku-buku lain pastinya," jawab Hinata.

"Rajin banget bawa kamus," puji Naruto.

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Dari pada dihukum seperti Naruto dulu."

Naruto jadi ingat tiga hari yang lalu, saat ia dihukum di depan kelasnya hanya karena tak membawa kamus bahasa Inggris. "Guru Anko memang sadis," gumam Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat. Wajahnya sedikit terangkat, seperti baru mengingat sesuatu. "Dari mana kau tau, aku pernah dihukum karena tidak bawa kamus?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menengok. "Kau lupa ya? Aku 'kan pernah sekelas denganmu di kelas 10."

Naruto baru ingat, ia pernah dihukum juga gara-gara kamus saat kelas 10. "Ah, aku lupa soal itu." Ia melirik gadis berambut indigo yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Mata sapphire-nya terus tertuju pada gadis itu seolah tak ingin membiarkannya pergi jauh. Namun yang dilirik diam tak berkutik.

Hinata menghela napas cukup panjang dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

Hinata tersenyum kecil tanpa sedikit pun menoleh. "Nostalgia."

"Kelas 10 dulu 'kah?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dengan lemahnya. "Menurutmu, lebih seru sekarang atau kelas 10 dulu?" Kini giliran Hinata yang bertanya pada pemuda berambut spike di sampingnya. "Tentu saja… kelas 10."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menunduk dan tak lagi menyender pada sandaran bangku. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan seraya menaruh sikutnya pada kedua paha. Sebelum menjawab, ia tersenyum tulus. "Karena saat itu, aku bertemu dia." Andaikan kau tahu, Naruto. Gadis di sampingmu itu menatapmu kecewa dengan sedikit berharap.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Hinata lembut walau dalam hati meringis.

Naruto menengok pada Hinata. "Ra-ha-si-a."

"Ah iya deh, itu 'ka privasi," ujar Hinata. Hinata merasa ada hawa panas dari dalam tasnya. _'__Aku__ lupa,__ donatnya__ masih __panas,__' _ujarnya dalam hati. Ia melirik Naruto yang tengah menatap pemandangan sawah dengan senyuman yang terus terukir di wajah manisnya. "Mmm, Naruto." Yang dipanggil menengok. Tanpa disuruh pun Hinata mulai bicara. "Kalau aku buatkan donat untukmu, a-apa kau… mau?"

Naruto memandang wajah gadis yang sudah merona di sampingnya lama.

"N-Naruto?" Naruto tersenyum, "jika itu tidak membuatmu repot, aku mau-mau saja." Jawaban dari Naruto terdengar terpaksa bagi Hinata. Ia pun menunduk sambil meremas tali tas selempangnya. "Donatnya juga harus enak ya, kalau kau mau membuatkannya untukku," ujar Naruto lagi.

Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah malu-malunya seraya mengangguk.

"Kapan kau akan membuatnya?"

Hinata menaikkan alisnya sebelah, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke depan lagi. "Mungkin… lusa besok. Tapi, maaf kalau donatnya nggak enak nantinya," ujarnya sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Melihat tingkah Hinata membuat Naruto gemas sendiri.

"Drrttt! Drrrttt!"

Si gadis pemilik mata amethyst itu pun mengambil ponsel flip-nya dari kantung rok. Dari wajahnya terlihat sekali ia sedang kecewa. Ia pun menyimpannya lagi di saku rok sambil berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki dengan lelaki yang dicintainya itu. "Maaf Naruto, aku harus pulang sekarang."

Naruto hanya mengangguk setelah melihat jam digital yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Baiklah, biar kuantar," ajaknya sambil berdiri dan menarik sepeda gunung miliknya yang ia senderkan di pohon jambu.

"E-eh! M-maksudnya?" heran Hinata.

"Kugonceng biar cepat sampai."

Hinata diam sebentar. "B-baiklah."

~ MESS ~

Esok pagi. Seuntaian senyum manis terus terparkir #Reader: mobil kali diparkir# di wajah seorang gadis bernama lengkap Hinata Hyuuga. Hal itu tentu saja sudah biasa dilihat oleh teman sekelasnya, namun ketiga sahabatnya yang tengah mengobrol di bangku tempat Ino dan Tenten itu merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan senyuman Hinata.

"Wih, ada yang lagi senang nih! Cerita dong!" seru Tenten.

Hinata yang baru saja menaruh tas di mejanya langsung menghampiri mereka. "Hehehe, rahasia ah!" ujarnya riang sambil duduk di kursi kosong tepat di samping Sakura. "Huuu! Curang!" Hinata tersenyum girang setelah mendengar gerutuan Ino.

"Kasih tau dong, penasaran nih," desak Sakura.

"Baiklah, k-kemarin aku d-digonceng Mr. N."

"Cieee, ciek, ciek, ciek." Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten menggoda Hinata. Yang digoda malah merona sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya seperti biasa. "Hinata-chan, tau nggak-."

"Nggak," ujar Hinata sambil memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Ugh! Jangan dipotong kenapa?" rengut Sakura. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. "Adonan donat yang sudah kita buat kemarin busuk tau! Tapi sudah kubuat lagi kok adonannya tadi pagi," cerita Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kok bisa?" kaget Hinata.

"Nggak tau tuh, kenapa bisa sampai busuk. Gara-gara itu, aku dimarahi Kaa-san karena kulkasnya jadi bau." Sakura memasang wajah merajuk sambil menekan asal tombol ponsel miliknya yang ia letakkan di atas meja Tenten dan Ino.

"Oh iya, bagaimana donat yang ingin dikasih ke Sasuke?" tanya Hinata. "Hubunganku dengan Sasuke memburuk setelah itu, Hinata-chan. Sepertinya, dia ingin putus denganku." Hinata melongo mendengarnya. "Kok bisa, Sakura-chan?"

"Mungkin memang dia ingin putus juga awal setelah tau kalau Hime itu aku. Lagipula, donatnya sudah kumakan karena terlalu kesal pada Sasuke."

Awalnya Sakura mendekati Sasuke bukan dengan nama asli tapi nama samaran, Hime. Hanya dengan waktu seminggu pendekataan, Sasuke nembak Sakura lewat e-mail. Tentu saja Sakura menerimanya. Namun dua hari setelah itu, Sakura mengaku kalau Hime itu adalah dia.

Hinata menengok ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan Suigetsu, teman segengnya. Lalu menatap Sakura lagi, "aku nggak tau apa masalahnya. Tapi aku punya saran untukmu, lebih baik kau minta maaf padanya."

"Iya tuh, betul!" setuju Ino.

Sakura diam sebentar. "Minta maaf?" ulang Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk dengan mantapnya. "Kau lupa ya, setelah kalian jadian kau selalu menghindarinya dan hanya berani lewat e-mail saja?" Kini Tenten ikut menimpali, "tau nih, Sakura-chan. Kasihan Sasuke yang terus saja menghampirimu."

"Aku 'kan malu, lagipula aku sering menghampirinya, tapi dia malah cuekin aku."

Ino menepuk pelan tangan Sakura yang ada di mejanya. "Mungkin kau harus minta maaf seperti yang Hinata-chan bilang tadi."

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Sakura.

Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata berpikir sebentar.

"Besok saja, saat pulang sekolah!" seru Ino.

Tenten pun menyusul, "jangan malu, aku yakin dia mau mendengarmu."

"Katakan semua yang ada di hatimu, jangan ada lagi yang perlu kau sembunyikan darinya. Sebuah hubungan dapat berjalan dengan lancar jika saling terbuka satu sama lain. Y-ya, hanya itu pendapatku, Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata melengkapi kedua sahabatnya yang duluan sudah berpendapat.

Sakura menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. "Arigatou na," lirihnya seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya," ujar Tenten menyemangati.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Tenten-chan?"

Pertanyaan dari Sakura sukses membuat Tenten membeku. Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menunduk. "Sudahlah, jangan bahas soal itu. Aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya. Aku muak dan benci pada Neji!" Tiba-tiba saja Tenten marah dan hal itu tentu saja membuat ketiga sahabatnya kaget.

"Teng, tong, teng, tong!"

"Ya~h, sudah masuk," keluh Sakura.

Hinata menatap Tenten lama sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya. _'__Kenapa__ Tenten __jadi__ marah__ sama__ Neji?__ Nggak__ mungkin__ '__kan__ Neji__ hanya__ memanfaatkan__ kepintaran__ Tenten__ saja,__' _ujar Hinata dalam hati setelah mengingat-ingat ucapan Tenten saat di rumah Sakura.

~ MESS ~

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Sorak kegirangan terdengar jelas dari dalam kelas Hinata dan kawan-kawan. Kurenai, guru Matematika muda itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum. Ya~h, ia maklumi sifat anak-anak kelas 12 itu. Walaupun terkadang tingkahnya terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Sasori, sang ketua kelas bertanya pada Ino. "Jadi nggak?"

Ino mengangguk dengan cepat.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu pun bertanya pada Sakura. "Sakura-chan, Sasori jadi mau bantuin Ino?" Melihat Sakura mengangguk, Hinata hanya tersenyum. Ia pun memakai tas selempangnya sambil nunggu Tenten dan Ino.

"Ayo cepat! Keburu Sai-kun pulang," ajak Tenten.

"Sasori sudah menahannya kok," ujar Ino kalem.

Hinata hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengekori Ino dan Tenten. Mata amethyst-nya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata sapphire di ujung koridor. "Naruto…," gumamnya pelan sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di depan dada. Detak jantungnya makin tidak beraturan saat melihat Naruto, si pemilik mata sapphire itu tersenyum. Hinata tak mampu menahan senyuman manisnya lagi.

"Hinata-chan, ayo!" ajak Tenten sambil menyeret Hinata untuk menuruni tangga.

Hinata sedikit tersentak saat Tenten menariknya. "I-iya, Tenten-chan!"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata menuruni tangga sampai lantai dasar. Ia pun terus mengekori kemana Ino dan Tenten pergi, sementara Sakura sudah pergi duluan karena sudah dijemput ibunya dan memang rumahnya tak searah pula.

"Ino-chan, itu Sai," tunjuk Hinata ke arah pemuda yang sedang berdiri di samping Sasori dan gengnya. #Author: sejak kapan Sai satu geng dengan Sasori?# #plak!#

"Aduh! Malu nih, kasih donatnya." Ino bersembunyi di balik punggung Tenten.

"Oh ayolah, Ino-chan! Dia sudah menagihnya tadi," ujar Tenten.

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya, "menagihnya?"

Tenten mengangguk. "Sudah sana kasih, keburu pulang si Sai-nya," ujar Tenten sambil mendorong tubuh Ino untuk mendekati Sai. Hinata juga ikut menimpali. "Ayo semangat, Ino-chan!" Tak lupa tangan gadis bermata amethyst itu mendorong Ino seperti apa yang dilakukan Tenten barusan.

"B-baiklah, jangan dorong aku terus dong!" serunya.

Tenten dan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Ino yang menghampiri Sai.

"Sai-kun?" panggil Ino dengan penuh keraguan. Yang dipanggil menengok dan tak lupa senyum manis mengikutinya. "Oh, kau Ino. Mana donatnya? Jadi 'kan?" tagihnya dengan wajah merona, walaupun samar-samar Ino bisa melihatnya.

"I-ini, m-maaf kalau rasanya kurang m-manis," ujar Ino gugup sambil menyerahkan donat yang sudah dibungkus plastik transparan putih pada Sai.

Sai terlihat sedang mengamati donat itu setelah menerimanya.

"Haha, lucu ya donat buatanmu, Ino," ujar Sai.

Ino menatap Sai bingung. "Lucu?"

Sai mengangguk. "Kau sengaja membuatkan donat untukku sejak awal. Lihat, donatnya saja berbentuk alphabet S-A-I," ujarnya. Melihat Ino menunduk, membuat Sai yang melihatnya gemas. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Ino." Sai pun berlalu setelah mengacak-acak rambut Ino sebentar sebelum ia pergi. Tak lupa senyum manis terus terukir di wajahnya.

Ino tersenyum tulus memandangi kepergian Sai, sampai ketika ia melihat seorang gadis tak dikenal berambut pirang panjang seperti Hinata menghampiri Sai. Hatinya mencelos seketika ketika tangan gadis itu bergelayut dengan manjanya di tangan Sai.

"Oi, Ino-chan! Jangan melamun!" Tenten melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Ino.

Ino tetap tidak bergeming.

Hinata yang penasaran langsung menengok ke tempat Ino lihat sedari tadi. "A-astaga…," gumamnya pelan. Tak lupa tangan kanannya yang terkepal pelan ia taruh di depan mulutnya. "I-itu, siapa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Tenten ikut menengok. "Itu siapa?" ulang Tenten.

"Itu yang di samping Sai," bisik Hinata.

Tenten yang mengerti langsung menatap Ino. Yang ditatap hanya diam tak bergerak, tatapannya pun kosong ke arah depan. "Apa dia pacar Sai-kun?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir mungil Ino. Tenten lalu menengok pada Hinata. Yang ditengok hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, pertanda Hinata tengah bingung.

Tiba-tiba Ino berlari keluar dari gerbang sekolah sambil menangis pelan.

"Ino-chan, c-chotto matte!" seru Tenten dan Hinata.

Namun usaha mereka untuk mengejar Ino terhalangi karena siswa-siswi ikut berjalan juga keluar gerbang. Saat di depan gerbang, keduanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ha~h! Kemana tuh si Ino!" kesal Tenten.

"Pasti dia sudah naik bis tadi," ujar Hinata sambil mengatur napas.

Tenten pun akhirnya mengajak Hinata untuk pulang.

~ MESS ~

"A~h! Capeknya!" keluh Hinata sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Tas selempang kesayangannya ia buang dengan asal ke kursi belajar, alhasil tas itu jatuh ke lantai. "Ino nangis, Tenten marah, dan Sakura galau. Lalu aku?" gumamnya tak jelas sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi di sekolah.

Hinata merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Tak lama suara berdencak terdengar dari mulut Hinata. "Ah! Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil menunduk. "Hinata! Makan siang dulu baru tidur!" Suara sang ibu membangun Hinata dari lamunannya. "I-iya, Kaa-san!" Ia pun berganti baju sebelum keluar kamar.

"Kaa-san masak apa?" tanyanya begitu sampai di ruang makan.

Si ibu hanya tersenyum, "makanan kesukaanmu, sushi."

Hinata tersenyum langsung duduk di kursinya. Mata amethyst-nya melirik ke samping kirinya. "Hanabi-chan kemana?" tanya Hinata begitu mengetahui si adik belum ada di kursinya.

"Dia masih ada urusan di sekolah."

Hinata mengangguk. "Mmm, Kaa-san…."

"Ya?"

Hinata sedikit ragu-ragu menanyakan soal ini ketika diingatnya janji yang ia ucapkan pada Naruto. "Ada apa, Hinata?" Hinata menatap piring yang sudah diisi nasi oleh ibunya lalu menengok pada sang ibu yang duduk di depannya. "Apa… aku boleh pinjam dapurnya nanti malam?"

"Untuk apa?"

Hinata diam sebentar. "Aku ingin buat donat untuk sahabat-sahabatku."

Ibunya tersenyum. "Tentu saja, asal kerjakan PR-mu dulu sebelum masak."

Di sinilah Hinata berada, di dapur. Seperti yang ia janjikan, Hinata akan membuat donat untuk Naruto. Ia juga berniat untuk memberikannya pada ketiga sahabatnya yang tengah _bad__mood_ hari ini. Tentu saja Hinata akan membedakan donat untuk Naruto dan untuk sahabatnya. Ia takut Naruto kecewa kalau misalnya Hinata membuatnya sama seperti donat untuk Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura.

"Yosh! Kita mulai!" serunya.

Pertama-tama, ia siapkan dulu bahan-bahan yang sudah dibelinya tadi sore, seperti setengah kilo tepung terigu, seplastik kecil farmitan untuk mengembangkan adonannya, segelas air putih, beberapa butir telur ayam, sebungkus mentega, satu bungkus susu bubuk rasa coklat, dan gula putih.

"Mmm, pertama satu sendok makan farmitan dilarutkan dengan air putih," ujarnya sambil mengingat-ingat.

Setelah itu, ia mulai memasukan tepung terigu, dua telur butir telur ayam, sebungkus susu, satu sendok makan mentega dan beberapa sendok makan gula ke dalam baskom. Tak lupa ia masukan pula farmitan yang sudah dilarutkannya. Sambil bersenandung kecil, Hinata mulai mengaduk adonan yang belum jadi itu dengan tangan kanannya. Sudah beberapa menit Hinata mengaduk karena lelah berdiri, ia pun memilih untuk duduk di lantai tepat di depan kulkas.

"Akhirnya…," gumamnya.

Dengan susah payah, ia mengaduk. Akhirnya adonan itu pun jadi. Hinata menekan sedikit adonannya, dan gotcha! Adonannya tidak lengket lagi. itu berarti adonan itu siap untuk mengembang. Hinata pun membentuk adonan dengan berbentuk bulat dan menaruhnya di tengah-tengah baskom.

"Lap bersih mana ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Hinata-neechan!"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang ketika dirasakannya sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya. "Hanabi-chan? Belum tidur?" tanyanya pada si adik yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang itu. "Aku ingin tidur dengan Hinata-neechan mala mini, boleh 'kan?" Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil melepaskan tangan Hanabi dari pinggangnya. Ia pun berbalik menatap Hanabi.

"Tentu saja boleh," ujarnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut Hanabi.

Hanabi tertawa pelan karena perlakuan Hinata padanya.

Hinata menengok ke ruang tengah dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kemana Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tanyanya karena tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Hinata masih melihat keduanya tengah duduk di sofa panjang sambil menonton televisi.

"Ada rapat mendadak dan Kaa-san juga harus ikut."

Jawaban dari Hanabi membuatnya sweatdrop.

"Kau terlalu percaya pada Tou-san, Hanabi-chan," ujar Hinata. Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sedikit. "Mereka hanya ingin menikmati malam berdua. Lagipula, sejak kapan Kaa-san ikut mengurusi urusan kantor?" ujar Hinata dengan nada malas.

"Oh, gitu ya?" tanya Hanabi.

Hinata mengangguk. "Oh ya, kau tau dimana lap bersih?"

"Lap? Di atas kulkas itu kalau nggak salah," jawab Hanabi.

Hinata pun dengan cepat mengambil satu lap dari atas kulkas. "Hinata-neechan buat apa?" Pertanyaan Hanabi dijawab Hinata setelah menutupi baskom tersebut. "Buat donat, kau mau 'kan?" tawar Hinata dan dibalas anggukan cepat dari Hanabi.

"Neechan, aku ke kamar sebentar ya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sepeninggalnya Hanabi, Hinata melamun terus sambil menatap baskom yang sudah ditaruhnya di atas meja makan. Sementara ia sendiri, sudah duduk di kursi tempat biasanya Hiashi, sang ayah duduki. Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pun mengambil ponsel dari saku piayamanya lalu memasuki aplikasi _Java_. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata menekan tulisan _Facebook_.

Pemberitahuan dari beranda Hinata lumayan banyak, namun bukan itu yang ngin dilihat Hinata melainkan beranda seseorang yang belum terdaftar menjadi temannya. Dengan lincahnya ia menekan tombol di kotak pencaharian.

'_Naruto Phion'_

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah info data diri dari Naruto Phion muncul memenuhi layar ponsel Hinata. Mata Hinata tertuju pada foto yang ada di ujung kiri halaman tersebut.

"Naruto…," lirihnya.

Senyum manis juga tersungging di wajah chubby-nya ketika melihat wajah pemuda yang dicintainya tersenyum manis di foto. _Background_ sawah hijau sangat terlihat cocok dengan Naruto. Tak pelak membuat Hinata terpesona lagi dengan si pemuda manis itu. Namun sebuah memori kembali masuk dalam otaknya.

Flashback mode on

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata menengok dan terlihat gadis yang tingginya hanya sedadanya itu. "Ada apa, Tsuki-chan?" #Author: maaf OC lagi. hehehe…#

"Beli apa?" tanyanya.

"Beli burger, kebetulan perutku sedang lapar," ujarnya.

"Oh iya, kamu kenalkan sama yang namanya Naruto Uzumaki?" Hinata mengangguk. Dalam hati ia merasa ada firasat buruk yang akan terjadi. "Kalian sekelas 'kan saat kelas 10?" Hinata lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa, Tsuki-chan?"

Tsuki tampak ragu mengatakannya. "Mmm, masa' dia bilang dia nggak kenal sama kamu, Hinata-chan."

JDUAAAR! TIDAAAK!

#Author: maaf, itu jeritan Mizuka# #Author ditendang karena ganggu#

Bagaikan belati menusuk dengan cepat ke hatinya, Hinata merasakan sakit yang amat sangat luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa orang seramah dan sebaik Naruto tidak mengenalinya yang notabene pernah sekelas dengannya? "Benarkah itu, Tsuki-chan?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Melihat Tsuki mengangguk membuat Hinata makin sakit hati mengingat ia pernah bilang, walaupun dalam hati, Hinata menyukai Naruto.

Flashback mode off

"Oh, geez!"

Hinata menutupi wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya yang di tumpuk di atas meja makan. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau masih mau membuatkannya donat, Hinata! Dia saja tak mengingatmu dulu!" gumam Hinata kesal. Beberapa menit kemudian, menyusul pula isakan kecil dari Hinata tanpa tau bahwa baru saja ada yang meminta pertemanan dengannya di pemberitahuan. Siapa ya, kira-kira? Tunggu jawabannya di chap selanjutnya (chap terakhir)!

**To Be Continued**

Maaf, kelamaan update! Mizuka harus melanjutkan fic pertama Mizuka dulu kemarin-kemarin dan harus belajar demi UAS Ganjil. Pertama-tama, Mizuka minta maaf pada sahabat-sahabat Mizuka karena kejadian yang waktu itu Mizuka buat fic. Hontou Gomenasai!

Yang kedua Mizuka minta maaf karena banyak typos dimana-mana. Huhu… maaf, Mizuka baru belajar buat fic. Jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan Mizuka perbuat dalam memilih kata. Oh iya, Mizuka nggak nyangka ada yang nge-review fic Mizuka yang ancur bet ini. hehehe… Mizuka mau bales review-nya nyo~!

**Salt**** no**** Pepper**: Arigatou sudah mampir ke sini dan review-nya! Sudah kejawab 'kan pertanyaannya? Hehehe… Tebakan Salt-san benar semua, yeee! #plok plok# Nggak tau kenapa bisa kayak gitu, Mizuka nya juga sih yang nggak nge-edit dulu sebelum publish. Hontou ni gomenasai! Makasih atas pujiannya. ^_^

**Hwang ****Energy**: Salam kenal, Hwang-san! Arigatou atas pujiannya. ^_^ Haha, Mizuka suka banget memang sama Hinata. Hinata Mizuka jadikan favorit chara kedua dari semua anime. Oh, Tenten. #ngangguk-ngangguk# Kereeen! Hehe… Mukanya juga imut-imut gimana gitu. Maaf ya, update nya kelamaan. ^_^

Terakhir dari Mizuka, **Review ****Please**… hehehe… Bagi yang gak login juga sudah bisa... ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 : Truth

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**"Donuts, Mess, and Truth"**

**By: Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate: nggak jauh dari rate T**

**Genre: Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing: NaruHina selalu… ^^ nyelip juga pair lainnya**

**Inspirate from Mizuka's life**

**Warning: GaJe, OOC, OC, AU, Typo (s)!**

**Summary: **Berawal dari donat dan berakhir jadi kejujuran. Konflik yang membuat kekacauan dan kebimbingan dalam hati, tak luput menyertainya. Bisakah hanya dengan membuat donat bisa membawa keajaiban bagi pembuatnya? Three-shoot.

~_~ **Chap 3: TRUTH **~_~

"Ha~h, sekolah masih sepi banget ya?" gumam gadis berambut indigo panjang sambil berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju lantai tiga. Begitu sampai di lantai tiga, ia pun langsung pergi ke kelasnya yang tepat berada di sebelah tangga. Mata amethyst-nya menangkap sepasang manusia tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas. "Tenten-chan?" ujar gadis itu ketika melihat sahabatnyalah yang ada di sana dengan Neji.

Hinata Hyuuga, itulah nama gadis yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok. _'Gawat juga nih, kalau aku tiba-tiba datang,' _ujarnya dalam hati. Ia miringkan kepalanya sedikit agar ia bisa melihat mereka. _'Aduh, kenapa aku jadi mengintip seperti ini ya?' _

"Ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"

Suara Tenten yang datar membuat Hinata menengok lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas e-mailku sejak dua hari yang lalu?" tanya Neji. "Memang, aku harus membalasnya?" Pertanyaan Tenten sukses membuat Hinata dan Neji yang mendengarnya kaget. _'Tumben?' _heran Hinata dalam hati. "Kau marah padaku, Tenten?" tanya Neji lagi. Hinata menengok lagi.

"Tidak."

Neji diam sebentar. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Tenten masih mempertahankan nadanya yang datar. "Aku tau, kau marah padaku. Tapi, apa yang membuatmu marah? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Tenten diam lalu menatap ke luar jendela. "Siapa bilang aku marah? Kalau aku marah, nggak mungkin aku mau berbicara denganmu."

"Bohong, kau pasti marah padaku," ujar Neji.

Tenten menatap Neji. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku tidak marah!"

"Tapi tidak biasanya kau bicara seperti itu, Tenten!" Hinata menatap kedua sejoli yang tengah bertengkar itu dengan tatapan miris. _'Pasti gara-gara e-mail Yume-chan… Astaga! Kenapa aku melihat orang bertengkar sih!' _Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi melihat orang bertengkar. Gadis ini sedikit trauma dengan yang namanya pertengkaran. Hinata lebih memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kita lihat lagi Neji dan Tenten yang tengah bertengkar.

Setelah diam sebentar, Tenten pun mengaku.

"Ya! Aku MEMANG marah padamu! Puas!" serunya tepat di wajah Neji. Hal itu tentu saja membuat jarak keduanya jadi dekat. "Perbuatan apa yang membuatmu marah padaku?"

"Semuanya!"

Neji menahan tangan Tenten saat Tenten melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kelas. "Apa maksudmu!" tanyanya lagi sambil menarik Tenten untuk mendekat. Melihat Tenten yang hanya membuang muka, Neji pun mendengus dengan kesalnya. "Jawab aku, Tenten!" desaknya.

"Aku tau semuanya, Neji! Kau hanya memanfaatkanku!"

Neji sedikit tersentak begitu melihat air mata Tenten yang mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia juga kaget mendengar ucapan Tenten barusan. "Aku… memanfaatkanmu? Astaga! Kau dapat informasi dari mana soal itu, Tenten?" Neji menepuk keningnya pelan sambil tetap mempertahankan tangan Tenten yang digenggamnya.

Tenten menarik paksa tangannya, "kau tak perlu tau siapa orangnya."

"Jadi, kau lebih percaya orang itu daripada aku?"

"Awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi…." Tenten menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. "Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, memang itu yang kau lakukan. Kau selalu seenaknya saja mencontek PR-ku dulu dan kau selalu menyuruhku melakukan ini itu sesukamu. Itu 'kan alasanmu mendekatiku? Kau hanya memanfaatkan kelemahanku untuk kepentinganmu saja," ujar Tenten dengan kesalnya. #Author: maaf ya, Neji. Di sini Mizuka buat Neji bersikap seperti itu# #Author bungkuk-bungkuk di hadapan Neji# #Author: eeehhh!#

Neji menatap intens wajah Tenten yang mulut serta hidungnya ditutupi punggung tangan kanannya. "Tenten… kenapa kau berpikir aku sudah memanfaatkanmu? Apa kau tak tau kalau selama ini aku berbuat seperti itu hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu saja?" Neji berucap sambil menengok ke arah samping.

Tenten berhenti menangis lalu menatap Neji.

"Inilah yang kutakutkan selama ini, aku takut kau salah paham."

Tenten terus menatap Neji. "Salah… paham katamu?" lirihnya.

Neji mengangguk dan menengok pada Tenten. Mata amethyst-nya tertuju pada mata caramel milik Tenten. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Tenten yang tengah menangis di hadapannya ini. "Aku takut akan seperti ini jadinya. Aku takut kau marah dan menjauhiku. Aku takut kehilanganmu, Tenten."

Ucapan Neji yang tulus membuat hati Tenten terenyuh.

Neji menghela napas pelan lalu menatap kembali mata caramel Tenten. "Sebenarnya aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk memanfaatkanmu, aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Hanya itu, tidak ada maksud lain karena aku…." Neji menggaruk kepala belakangnya, wajahnya pun sedikit merona. "Karena aku… j-jatuh cinta padamu," ujarnya pelan.

Tentu saja Tenten terkejut mendengar pengakuan Neji. _'A-apa Neji bermaksud untuk menembakku?'_

"A-ah! Maaf, omonganku jadi ngawur! T-tapi itu jujur kok, sungguh!"

Tenten menunduk menahan malu.

Hening seketika, keduanya kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Neji memilih untuk memulai pembicaraan kembali. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Neji sambil mengusap-usap tengkuk lehernya dengan tangan kiri. "B-bagaimana a-apanya?" tanya balik Tenten dengan gugup. Tangis air mata kini sudah tak terlihat lagi di wajah dan matanya. "Kau mau jadi kekasihku, Tenten?"

Ucapan Neji yang serius dan _gentle_ itu membuat Tenten malu bukan main.

"Tenten? Jawab aku," desak Neji.

Tenten menunduk sambil memainkan kaki kanannya yang ia putar. Sementara ujung kaki ia jadikan tumpuan. "Kau serius? Tidak bercanda 'kan?" tanya Tenten ragu-ragu. Tenten menatap Neji, yang ditatap juga ikut memandang Tenten. "Sejak kapan aku main-main soal perasaan? Kau tau sendiri, aku itu paling nggak bisa mempermainkan perasaan. Apalagi jika itu perempuan." Tenten tersenyum tulus ketika melihat mata Neji yang terlihat serius.

"Aku mau j-jadi kekasihmu," lirih Tenten namun masih bisa didengar Neji.

Neji tersenyum lembut pada Tenten lalu mengusap pipi kiri Tenten dengan tangan kanannya. "Sekarang, aku tak peduli siapa yang menceritakan hal tadi padamu. Terima kasih, kau sudah mau mencintaiku. Kau mencintaiku 'kan?" Melihat Tenten menunduk, Neji sudah tau jawaban Tenten. Dia juga mencintainya.

Cup!

Tenten sedikit tersentak ketika Neji mencium keningnya. "N-Neji?"

"Jaa ne!" Dengan sekejap Neji menghilang di balik tembok yang ada di ujung tembok. Tenten tak mampu berkata lagi, ia langsung meraba bekas ciuman Neji di keningnya. "Mimpi apa aku semalam?" lirihnya dengan wajah merona. "Cieee, pagi-pagi dapat hadiah manis dari pacarnya!" Tenten menengok, terlihat ketiga sahabatnya tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Cieee, Tenten-chan! Bisa kali PJ-nya," tagih Sakura sambil tersenyum usil.

Tenten hanya menunduk.

"Traktir kami sarapan yuk, sekarang!" ajak Ino seraya nyengir.

Melihat Ino yang nyengir begitu, Tenten malah tersenyum karena ia baru teringat kejadian kemarin. "Sepertinya kau sudah baikan, Ino-chan." Ino senyum saja sambil mengangguk pelan. Mata caramel Tenten menatap Hinata, sahabatnya yang sedari tadi tak berbicara. "Kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Tenten.

"T-tidak apa-apa!" ujar Hinata dengan nada panik.

"Baiklah! Ayo kutraktir sarapan sebagai Pajak Jadian!" seru Tenten. Mereka pun pergi ke kantin.

**~ TRUTH ~**

"Aku nggak nyangka, hari ini Neji menembakku," ujar Tenten sambil duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di pojok kantin dan mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi di depan kelasnya.

"Haha, selamat ya! Mudah-mudahan bisa sampai ke hubungan yang lebih serius lagi," do'a Ino yang langsung diberikan deathglare dari Tenten.

"Lho! Kau tidak mau dido'ain begitu?"

Hinata dan Sakura tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Tenten dan Ino.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita pesan makanan keburu masuk nih," lerai Hinata. Tenten pun memesan empat mangkok bubur. Sambil menunggu, Ino terlihat melamun saja. Tentu saja hal itu membuat semua khawatir. "Ino-chan, ada masalah?" tanya Sakura.

Ino tersenyum getir. "Mmm, ternyata Sai pacaran dengan Shion."

"HAH! YANG BENAR!"

Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata kaget mendengar penuturan Ino. Hinata dan Tenten sih, sudah menduganya karena ikut melihat kejadian kemarin. Tapi lain dengan Sakura yang tak ikut melihat. Ino tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksi mereka semua. "Kalian ini terlalu berlebihan tau," ujar Ino.

"H-habis, aku baru dengar soal itu. Kau tau dari mana memangnya?"

Ino berpikir sebentar. "Dari Sasori, Sakura-chan."

"Kapan?"

"Kemarin." Ino menundukan kepalanya. "Waktu itu aku yang tanya duluan ke dia lewat e-mail, 'apa benar Shion pacaran dengan Sai?' Lalu Sasori balas iya. Ya ampun, rasanya sesak banget begitu tau cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan," cerita Ino.

"Ino-chan…," lirih Hinata sambil memegang bahu Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tenten dan Sakura ikut menyemangati sambil memegang tangan Ino.

"Ini pesanan empat mangkok bubur!" ujar si anak pemilik kantin sambil menaruh empat mangkok bubur ke meja. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" seru keempat sahabat itu dan dibalas senyuman dan anggukan dari anak pemilik kantin tersebut.

Setelah memanjatkan do'a terima kasih, mereka pun makan.

"Ino-chan, jangan melamun seperti itu terus," tegur Tenten.

Ino hanya tersenyum lalu makan sesuap bubur.

Sakura manyun melihat tingkah Ino yang seperti itu. Ia menghentikan acara makannya lalu menyangga dagu dengan tangan kiri. " Sebenarnya, apa cantiknya coba si Shion itu? Kalau menurutku sih, lebih cantikkan Ino dan mantannya yang dulu," gumam Sakura.

"Memang aku cantik ya?" tanya Ino sebelum menyuap sesendok bubur.

Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten mengangguk.

Ino hanya tersenyum tipis. "Di novel punya Hinata-chan, saat ini ada di bab berapa ya?" Pertanyaan Ino membuat semuanya bingung. "Maksudnya?" tanya balik Hinata, si pemilik novel yang dimaksud Ino tadi. "Kejadianku yang sekarang ini…."

"Mungkin saat Kazuto lupa ingatan dan Yuri datang," potong Hinata yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Ino.

"Aku nggak ngerti," ujar Sakura dan Tenten pun mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, kalian makan saja."

Ucapan Ino yang terdengar seperti menyuruh itu pun membuat keduanya cemberut. "Maklumi saja, Ino sedang kesal," ujar Hinata dengan nada bercanda. "Kira-kira, apa aku bisa seperti Keiko ya?" Mendengar gumaman Ino membuat Hinata menengok padanya sambil menyuap bubur yang sedari tadi belum disentuhnya.

"Mungkin saja, ke depannya Sai bisa melihat ke arahmu, Ino."

"Mudah-mudahan," sahut Ino membalas ucapan Hinata.

"Oh ya, bagaimana denganmu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Tenten pada Sakura. Yang ditanya diam saja walaupun tangannya selalu menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya. "Aku tak tau," ujar Sakura setelah menelan suapannya itu.

"Kau ini, pokoknya nanti sepulang sekolah kamu harus bicara pada Sasuke."

Hinata dan Tenten mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Ino barusan.

"Tapi…."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian, Sakura-chan," ujar Tenten.

"Semangat, Sakura-chan!" seru Hinata.

Sakura hanya menunduk lalu mengangguk. Ketiga sahabatnya itu pun tersenyum puas karena Sakura mau bilang akan minta maaf pada Sasuke.

**~ TRUTH ~**

"Sakura-chan, itu Sasuke!" ujar Tenten sambil menunjuk seseorang berambut model aneh yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke, kekasih dari Sakura tengah berdiri di depan perpustakaan. Pemuda itu tidak sendiri, ia bersama teman segengnya yaitu Suigetsu, Juugo, dan tunggu! Sakura menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata yang dengan tenangnya memegang lengan kiri Sasuke. Melihat itu pun, Sakura jadi menunduk.

Ino berdencak kesal. "Ngapain sih, si Karin itu di situ!"

"Nggak jadi deh."

"Eeehhh! Nggak bisa! Sakura-chan harus bilang dulu baru pulang!" cegah Hinata sambil mendorong Sakura untuk berjalan ke tempat Sasuke berada. "Nggak mau, Hinata-cha~n!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Ya ya ya?"

"Semangat, Sakura!" Tenten dengan antusiasnya menyemangati.

Ino dan Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, do'akan semoga aku sukses."

"Iya!" jawab ketiganya dengan kompak.

Sakura menarik napas, mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Mata emerald-nya tertuju pada sosok Sasuke yang selama beberapa minggu ini menjadi kekasihnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke tengah ditarik dengan pelan oleh Karin, mantan Sasuke itu untuk membawa Sasuke memasuki perpustakaan. Melihat itu pun, Sakura langsung berlari kecil. "Sasuke!"

Yang dipanggil menengok lalu menarik paksa tangannya dari tangan Karin.

"Hosh! Hosh!" Sakura berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau masuk saja duluan," suruh Sasuke pada Karin. Karin mau tak mau masuk juga dan meinggalkan mantannya dengan kekasihnya itu. Sebelum Karin pergi, ia sempat menatap sinis pada Sakura. "Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih terengah-engah sambil memegang kedua lututnya.

"Sebentar!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan keheranan lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kau ini, kalau tak kuat lari jangan lari dong," ujar Sasuke. Tangannya yang putih memegang kepala Sakura lalu mengacak-acaknya pelan.

Sakura yang sadar akan tangan Sasuke langsung berdiri dengan tegap. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke sangat dekat. Reflek, ia memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Hehe. H-habis, kalau aku tak lari, kau tak mungkin mendengarkan panggilanku," ujar Sakura gugup.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"I-itu…," Sakura menggaruk pelan kepala belakangnya lalu menunduk. Ia bingung ingin bicara apa. _'Langsung bilang maaf atau basa-basi dulu nih! Aduuuh! Bingung!' _Sakura melirik sebentar ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka. Sakura kembali menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata emerald-nya terlihat berkaca-kaca di balik kesenduannya.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura yang tersadar akan lambaian Sasuke tepat di depan wajahnya itu pun langsung menatap Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tulus dan menunduk kembali. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke khawatir, "Saku-."

"Maaf!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tengah membungkukan tubuhnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Sakura? Kenapa tiba-tiba…."

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke," lirih Sakura sambil menegapkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Sakura memegang rambutnya lalu menjambaknya pelan. "Maafkan aku karena aku bukan kekasih yang baik. A-aku selalu saja egois dan hiks, selalu m-mendiamkan dirimu saat k-kau ada di dekatku seolah-olah kau bukan k-kekasihku, hiks." Sakura mengucapkannya sambil terisak dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri yang sempat ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Sasuke diam tak bergerak melihat Sakura menangis.

"A-aku tau aku memang kekasih yang buruk, hiks. Bahkan aku jauh lebih buruk dari mantanmu," ujar Sakura sambil mengingat sosok Karin. "Hiks, a-aku… aku memang gadis bodoh dan terlalu m-malu untuk berhadapan langsung d-dengan laki-laki yang kucinta yaitu kau."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Kau tidak buruk, Sakura."

"Tidak buruk b-bagaimana? Aku selalu mencuekimu d-dan bukannya sekarang kau sedang marah padaku? Hiks, kau pasti marah karena sifatku ini." Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan tangan lalu menatap Sasuke. Tanpa diduga, ia malah melihat Sasuke tengah tersenyum tulus padanya. Sakura sempat tertegun setelahnya. "K-kenapa tersenyum?"

"Kau ini, selalu saja menyimpulkan seenaknya," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menatapnya heran dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ya~, memang aku sedikit marah denganmu."

Sakura menunduk mendengar ucapan Sasuke namun ditahan Sasuke yang memegang dagunya. "Jangan menunduk, kau jadi mirip Hinata, sahabatmu." Sakura menarik lembut tangan Sasuke dari dagunya. "Dari awal, memang kau sudah marah padaku 'kan karena aku telah membohongimu?" gumam Sakura.

"Aku tak marah, dan lagi…."

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak pemberian donatku?"

"Donat? Jadi waktu itu kau serius?" tanya Sasuke setelah terdiam. "Tentu saja aku serius ingin membuatkannya untukmu! Tapi kau dengan mudahnya bilang 'tidak'. Padahal aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah tau!" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tengah menatapnya dengan kesal. Dalam hati ia tertawa karena melihat reaksi Sakura yang terlalu cepat berubah-ubah sikap.

"Ya~, tapi aku tau. Perbuatanku memang salah, jadi tak heran kalau kau marah padaku dan memintaku untuk putus."

Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke kaget. "Putus?"

"Dari sikapmu akhir-akhir ini memang itu maumu 'kan?"

"Siapa bilang aku ingin kita putus?" tanya balik Sasuke. "Aku." Dengan cepat kedua tangan Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Sakura agar Sakura menatapnya karena sedari tadi ia terus menunduk. Untung saja di depan perpustakaan hanya ada mereka dan beberapa orang yang melintas, kalau tidak pasti sudah jad tontonan. "Aku tak ingin putus denganmu, Sakura," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke…."

"Aku memang marah padamu karena kau selalu cuek padaku di tempat umum seolah-olah aku ini bukan kekasihmu bahkan seperti orang yang tak dikenal olehmu. Dan soal donat itu…." Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya dari wajah Sakura yang sudah merona. "Soal donat, sungguh aku tak tau. Kukira kau hanya bercanda, tapi ternyata kau benar-benar membuatkannya. Maaf."

Sakura menunduk setelah melihat wajah bersalah Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Hm?"

"Kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Lalu kau sendiri, mau memaafkanku, Sasuke?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku akan memaafkanmu, Sakura. Asal kau mau memaafkanku juga tentunya," ujar Sasuke dengan nada bercanda. Melihat Sakura yang cemberut langsung membuat Sasuke kembali dengan muka seriusnya. "Aku serius memaafkanmu dan aku tak mau putus denganmu, Hime."

Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sangat tulus itu. Demi menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba melandanya, Sakura tersenyum kaku sambil menunduk.

"Jadi?"

"Aku memaafkanmu. Aku juga tak mau putus denganmu."

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama tersenyum. "Baiklah, kurasa masalahnya sudah selesai. Aku pulang dulu ya, Sasuke-kun," pamit Sakura dengan muka memerah karena memanggil Sasuke dengan suffix-'kun'. Sebelum Sakura melangkah pergi, Sasuke menahan lengan kanan Sakura. "Eeeh?" kaget Sakura.

"Temani aku ke perpustakaan," pinta Sasuke dan tanpa persetujuan Sakura, Sasuke sudah menarik gadis itu masuk ke perpustakaan sekolah.

"Masalah Sakura selesai dan mereka kembali lagi," ujar Tenten.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Tenten.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum Dei-nii kuliah." Ucapan Ino membuat Tenten heran. "Kuliah siang ya, kakakmu?" tanya Tenten sambil menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Ino. Ino mengangguk. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, Hinata masih terdiam di tempat sambil memandangi tas selempangnya.

"Aku lupa memberikannya…," lirih Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! Ayo pulang!"

Seruan Tenten dan Ino membuat Hinata tersentak dan langsung menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang. "Maaf, tadi aku melamun," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Ya, tak apa, Hinata-chan." Ucapan Tenten dan Ino yang kompak itu membuat ketiganya tertawa.

**~ TRUTH ~**

Gadis manis dan cantik bernama lengkap Hinata Hyuuga itu terus saja melamun. Entah itu di bis bersama Tenten atau di jalanan seperti sekarang ini. Dalam pikirannya kini tengah memutar kembali memori kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, yaitu saat ia tengah duduk berdua dengan Naruto, orang yang dicintainya itu.

"**Tak apa, asal tak merepotkanmu saja."**

Ucapan Naruto kala menjawab tawaran Hinata soal donat terus saja berputar-putar di benaknya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata gelisah. _'Sepertinya memang benar. Jawabannya waktu itu hanya terpaksa karena tak mau menyakitiku. Kurasa, donat ini akan sia-sia saja,' _ujar Hinata dalam hati sambil menatap tasnya.

"Malang sekali nasibmu, donat."

Mata amethyst-nya menatap ke depan karena ia merasa sudah sampai di rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang sangat dikenalinya tengah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Hinata pun reflek berlari menghampirinya.

"Naruto?" panggilnya ragu-ragu.

Ternyata dugaan Hinata tidak salah karena memang pemuda itu adalah Naruto. Naruto tesenyum lebar bahkan hampir terlihat menyeringai ketika tahu bahwa Hinata-lah yang memanggilnya. "Kukira kau sudah di rumah, ternyata baru pulang," ujarnya ceria. Hinata tersenyum mendengar nada ucapan Naruto yang ceria itu.

"Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar di sekolah. Jadi agak lama pulangnya. Apa Naruto sudah menungguku terlalu lama?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Hanya lima menit saja kok, tak apa."

"Kalau gitu, ayo masuk ke dalam. Dari pada di luar seperti ini," ajak Hinata.

"Aku mau menagih donat yang kemarin," ujar Naruto setelah menggelangkan kepalanya pelan. Dilihatnya Hinata tengah menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Kau masih ingat janji yang kemarin?" Pertanyaan dari Hinata sontak saja membuat Naruto ikut terkejut. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Bagaimana kalau kita makan donatnya di sawah kemarin? Kau bawa donatnya 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ayo naik!" suruh Naruto yang tengah duduk di jok sepeda depan sambil menatap jok belakang, bermaksud untuk menyuruh Hinata mendudukinya. Mau tak mau Hinata duduk juga. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau Hinata tengah malu karena wajahnya memerah tak karuan. Begitu sampai, Hinata langsung turun dari sepeda Naruto.

Setelah Naruto memarkirkan sepedanya di bawah pohon jambu, ia pun ikut duduk di kursi panjang di samping Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu duduk. Naruto melemaskan otot tangannya ke depan sementara Hinata sibuk mencari kotak bekal berisi donat buatannya di dalam tas.

"I-ini donatnya, Naruto. M-maaf kalau rasanya kurang enak," ujarnya gugup.

Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil menerima kotak bekal Hinata. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu." Naruto menunduk dan menatap kotak bekal tersebut.

"A-ah, tidak merepotkanku kok." Hinata tersenyum.

Naruto ikut tersenyum melihat Hinata tersenyum.

"Silahkan dimakan donatnya, N-Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk lalu membuka kotak tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat donat buatan Hinata yang membentuk kata 'RAMEN'. Tak lupa juga ada dua donat bertaburkan mesis rasa coklat berbentuk bulat di pojokan kotak. "Kau tau ya, aku suka ramen?" tanya Naruto dengan nada melamun.

"Emm, i-itu…." Hinata salah tingkah langsung memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Terima kasih ya. Aku suka donatnya. Boleh kumakan sekarang 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah memakan donat yang berbentuk huruf 'R'. Gadis itu memerhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. Ia takut rasanya jadi tak enak karena digoreng sampai dua kali. "G-gimana rasanya?"

"Eeemmm… Enak banget rasanya! Aku suka!"

Jawaban Naruto membuat Hinata tersenyum sumringah.

"Hinata, ayo makan donatnya! Masa' cuma aku saja yang memakannya," ajak Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya masih memegangi donat yang belum ia habiskan sementara tangan kanannya memegang kotak bekal Hinata. Melihat Hinata menggeleng, membuat Naruto makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Andaikan kau tahu, Naruto. Hinata sangat ingin sekali mencubit pipimu karena wajahmu terlihat menggemaskan sekali.

Cukup dengan 30 menit mereka memakan donat di atas bukit, Hinata pun pamit pada Naruto untuk pulang karena si bungsu, Hanabi ingin minta dibantu Hinata mengerjakan PR-nya. Lalu Naruto pun mengantarkan Hinata karena tak enak juga pada Hinata. Masa' hanya menggoncenginya saja nggak mau padahal Hinata saja sudah membuatkan donat untuknya.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu atas tumpangannya, Naruto."

Naruto nyengir, "seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena sudah dibuatkan donat olehmu. Terima kasih ya, donatnya enak banget sampai ketagihan tadi."

"Kalau Naruto mau lagi, a-aku akan buatkan donat lagi besok," tawar Hinata.

"Besok? Kalau besok aku ada kerja kelompok jadi nggak bisa main ke sini," ujar Naruto sambil memasang tampang berpikir. "Oh, begitu." Mendengar ucapan Hinata yang terdengar kecewa itu pun membuat Naruto sedikit panik. "Kapan-kapan aku mau kok dibuatkan lagi," ujarnya. Naruto turun dari sepedanya sementara kedua tangannya masih memegang stang sepeda.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Melihat Naruto mengangguk membuat Hinata tersenyum sumringah lagi. Ia tak sabar ingin membuatkan donat lagi untuk Naruto. "Kalau gitu, aku pulang dulu ya?" Hinata menatap Naruto seperti halnya Naruto menatapnya. "Tapi sebelum itu…." Hinata berdiri kaku karena Naruto mendekatinya.

CUP!

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, Naruto mencium pipi kiri Hinata! Ciuman itu tidak sebentar, kalau diperkirakan mungkin ada satu menitan. Hinata yang mendapat ciuman pipi dari orang yang dicintainya itu pun hanya terbelalak tak percaya dengan mulut terbuka sedikit. Maklum, reflek. Naruto pun melepas ciumannya lalu menatap Hinata yang masih syok, sedikit merona juga wajah Naruto.

"M-maaf kalau lancang!" ucap Naruto pelan namun terdengar pula nada panik di dalamnya. Ia pun menaiki sepedanya bermaksud untuk pergi. Namun ditahan oleh Hinata yang memegang lengan kiri Naruto. "T-tunggu!"

Naruto menatap Hinata begitu pun sebaliknya.

"N-Naruto… k-kenapa?"

Naruto kaget langsung menunduk. "Kenapa gimana?"

"K-kenapa kau m-menciumku padahal kau tak kenal d-dekat denganku?" tanya Hinata sambil menunduk. Wajahnya yang memerah terlihat sekali walau tengah menunduk. "Tidak kenal? Kita 'kan pernah sekelas waktu kelas 10." Hinata menatap Naruto. "T-tapi kata temanku, kau ti-."

"Nama Hinata banyak bahkan di kelas kita dulu juga ada."

Hinata terkejut begitu dengar ucapan Naruto. Padahal ia belum menyelesaikan ucapannya tapi sudah dipotong Naruto duluan. "Lalu… kenapa tadi k-kau-." Lagi-lagi Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata. "Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin mengerti semua tentangmu dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena perbuatanku tadi terlalu lancang."

'_Naruto… mencintaiku?'_

"Kau pasti marah ya, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat lalu tersenyum tulus. "Sungguh… kau mencintaiku?"

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tampang serius namun tersungging pula senyumin tipis dan tulus di wajahnya. "Ya." Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto. Naruto yang dipeluk hanya diam dengan wajah memerah. Tak lama kemudian, ia membalas pelukan Hinata. "Hinata, boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengkonfirm pertemananku?"

"Eeehh! K-kapan?"

"Semalam aku add FB-mu tau," ujar Naruto. "A-aku nggak tau, bahkan aku juga belum buka FB-ku sejak kemarin," dusta Hinata. Naruto hanya ber-oh ria. "Kalau gitu aku pulang dulu. Kita… sudah jadian 'kan, Hinata?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya karena malu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto tertawa lalu pergi pulang ke rumahnya. Hinata tersenyum menatap kepergian kekasih barunya itu.

Ia pun masuk ke rumah sambil terus menatap kotak bekal yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Donat, terima kasih," gumam Hinata. Ya, gadis itu merasa kalau tanpa donat itu mungkin ia takkan pernah jadi seperti ini padahal bukan gara-gara donat hidupnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Tapi memang sudah takdir yang digariskan untuknya dari Tuhan namun lewat perantara donatlah semuanya terjadi.

**THE END**

Bingungkah? Endingnya terlalu menggantungkah? Chara-nya OOC semuakah? Alurnya kecepatankah? Mizuka sudah memaksimalkan otak Mizuka yang lola ini untuk hasil chap terakhir ini. Maaf, karena kelamaan update, habis netbook nya dipinjam terus dan karena otak Mizuka juga sih yang buntu. Terima kasih sudah mampir ke fic Mizuka, Mizuka harap semuanya senang membacanya. Terima kasih untuk** Hwang Energy, Fariz-San,** dan **naruhina lovers** atas reviewnya. Oh iya, Mizuka kok ngerasa pair NaruHina menipis ya? Mizuka jadi sedih liatnya. Baiklah, sampai ketemu di fic Mizuka yang lainnya. Boleh minta **review** nya nggak? Hehehe. ^_^a


End file.
